Dissidia Cycles: Another Story (Multiple Fandoms)
by 123123sora
Summary: This fic is meant to expand on the alternate cycles of war that take place in the nightmare world while introducing new characters. These new characters are sometimes not from final fantasy. I couldn't choose more than 2 fandoms to put in the category so i'm listing it here. Anime/Fandom include but are not limited to: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, and a lot more.
1. Introduction: Warriors of Cosmos

Introduction

After the 13th cycle of war, Shinryu had imprisoned Cid of the Lufaine in an alternate nightmare world where the war was never won by cosmos, and chaos's power grew continuously. During the 18th nightmare cycle, chaos became insane and destroyed all of cosmos's warriors, then he turned on his own warriors. By the 20th cycle, Cosmos could no longer summon warriors, and neither could Chaos. When Chaos was defeated, the nightmare world's reality was broken.

The events of the cycles 14-17 and more are never fully expanded on.

Author's note: This fic is meant to expand on the alternate cycles of war that take place in the nightmare world while introducing new characters. These new characters are sometimes not from final fantasy. (This is my first fanfic too)

Chapter 1

Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. A backdrop of clear water reflecting cloudy and grey skies surrounds the throne at which she is seated. The nearly countless warriors surrounded her, some of them for the fifteenth time. "I know it's terrible that you have to keep fighting like this, and I truly apologize for that." She said. She spoke with a certain melancholic conviction. "But I truly feel as though we can end this cycle. Some of you here haven't been through any of this yet, and some of you may not remember your past as much as others." Lucy, a strange looking girl with pink hair and short, stubby looking horns paid very close attention. As did all of the rest. Some of the other new faces were a man in a white mask, dressed completely in black; a girl with blonde hair, dressed in some sort of long coat, and a boy with white hair, and pretty modern looking street clothes next to her; a boy with brown spiky hair who appeared to be wielding a giant key of some sort, among many other newcomers. (Hei, Maka, Soul, Sora, and more)

"The thing is, however, Chaos has summoned new warriors as well. This means that your challenge may be more difficult than the last cycles." She paused. "I've already given much of my power to you, in the form of crystals. I regret to tell you, however…" She seemed very reluctant to go on.. "I can no longer lend to you my powers. And for that I must apologize. If you are defeated, you're gone. That is, until the war ends, because when it does your existences will return to your original worlds. However, you will want to win the war, because if you are defeated and the war is lost, there is only a small chance you will return to your original world."

Sora spoke up. "But, if _we_ win the war, what happens to the warriors of Chaos?" He asked. Cosmos spoke up yet again. "If you win the war, Chaos's warriors shall also be returned to their home worlds. It is the aim of Chaos right now to destroy everything, and his warriors don't realize it yet, but he has no concern what will become of them. I'm afraid the only option is to defeat the warriors of Chaos one by one, and then defeat Chaos." She said. "And there is another thing. There appears to be beings similar to the manikins spawning in certain places, except they are completely black with brightly colored eyes. They appear to be trying to copy warriors of chaos and you as well. I'm not sure if they're chaos's responsibility… but they are not to be underestimated." She said.

"It would be best if you split into small groups, perhaps. Go, Find the warriors of Chaos and defeat them." She concluded as her warriors, one by one, started to turn away.


	2. Zanarkand's Lilium

Chapter 2

Once Tidus had heard from Cosmos of their task, he knew he had to start looking somewhere for a warrior of Chaos, or at least try to team up with someone on his side. He noticed a glowing portal in Order's Sanctuary and stepped through the threshold. On the other side, a very familiar sight greeted him. A city street with towering buildings, and a dark sky overhead.

"Z-Zanarkand?" He stumbled back a bit, and felt a wall behind him. The portal was gone and he knew that it was most likely the place he was supposed to be. He looked around, completely stunned. _This place… my home disappeared thousands of years ago… _He walked forward a step and saw more of the interesting Zanarkand Architecture. He also noticed that the streets were completely empty. He saw nobody around and walked down a street for a while.

Soon, however, he was greeted by a pool of black at his feet. The pool started growing, into what appeared to be a copy of him. "One of those things cosmos mentioned… What were they called again? Shadows or something." His shadow had orange eyes and weilded the same weapon he did. He unsheathed his sword and Slashed the mass of black in half. It fell to the ground, and each half re-formed into a complete, separate copy of Tidus.

_Two of them?_ Tidus was slightly offset by the sight, but nonetheless he slashed at them again. This time, they re-formed into four more copies. He thought it hopeless, and tried running away. One of the shadows lunged on him, and he punched it in an eye. The eye stopped glowing, just as black as the rest of it. He punched out the other eye and the shadow fell to the ground, dissipating in a pool of black, and it disappeared completely.

_I see now…_ He thought. He would wait for the shadows to try and attack him one by one, and then he would slash their eyes out. They fell to the ground.

Tidus heard someone struggling nearby and he decided that it sounded like one of his team mates. He ran towards the source, and saw a mysterious pink-haired girl struggling with her own shadows, which seemed to be grabbing her with extra arms coming off of their backs. Tidus lunged at one of the shadows, stabbing it straight through one of the eyes. It dissolved and Tidus took out another one. The other two shadows' heads began to explode, (seemingly, the girl made this happen.)

For a second, the girl seemed satisfied with her work. She then turned to Tidus and asked, with a menacing voice, "Who are you?" Tidus responded, "I'm Tidus, the blitz ace from Zanarkand." The girl turned her head slightly. "Zanarkand?" "It's the city we're in right now. How are you in a city and you don't even know the name of it?"

She sighed. "Some things are difficult to remember." She said and she continued to walk down the street, trying to ignore Tidus. Tidus caught up to her and asked, "So, what's _your_ name?" Lucy looked at him and said "Why do you ask?" He responded, "It's not a fair trade if only one person knows the other's name." She struggled for a moment. "Lucy. That's my name." She was almost sure of it. "That's sort of a weird name, don't ya think?" Tidus asked. _Yes Tidus. It's a very weird name and Tidus is completely normal._

They continued to walk for quite a while, but Lucy suddenly stopped. "Hold on. Look at that door. It seems out of place." She said. Tidus agreed. "Sure, let's check it out." They walked up to the door, and Lucy swung it open with one of her vectors. Inside, there appeared to be some sort of laboratory. "I'm going in." She said. "Y-" Tidus was cut off by the sound of someone yelling. His heart raced in fear, for it sounded like someone he knew.

"Um, I've gotta go. See you later maybe!" He told Lucy, as he ran off in the direction of the sound.

_Author's Note: _This is where the chapter splits into two. There are 2 versions below, one in Tidus's point of view and one in Lucy's point of view.

Tidus

Tidus ran toward the sound, and saw a cluster of buildings. He could make out the figure of a man and that of a woman. He got closer and saw that it was Jecht and Yuna. When he got close enough to see completely around the buildings, he saw something that filled his heart with a sense of dread.

Yuna was lying on the ground, _completely petrified, turned into stone. _He ran towards her, shouting her name. He held her in his arms, yelling at Jecht in anger and rage, asking what the hell he'd done.

"Quit your whining." Was all Jecht would say. And, in Tidus's hands, Yuna disintegrated into a grainy dust. The only thing left behind was a strangely-shaped crystal. He clutched it in his hands and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"How could you do this to her?!" He screamed at Jecht as he dropped the crystal on the ground. He rushed towards Jecht with his sword, and tried slashing at him. Jecht reached his hand out, Grabbed the sword by the blade, and tossed it to the side. "You'd better learn some manners before I have to beat some sense into you." Tidus couldn't help it. He felt rage build up inside of him. He picked his sword off of the ground and stabbed Jecht straight in the heart. Jecht's chest began to glow slightly, and he fell to the ground. "Heh. Ya got guts, kid…" He paused. "But… I gotta admit that I didn't think it would be that easy…" He laughed slightly. "Dad? What are you talking about?" Jecht started shining, and he disintegrated into a glowing dust. Nothing but an orange crystal remained. "I don't know… why I did that." Was all Tidus could say. He was completely shocked by his own actions.

"Yes… let your rage take over your being. Let it decide your actions against the ones you love." He had heard the voice of Chaos. _Damn you, Chaos. If anything, I don't belong to my own rage._ He swore he would not let that happen again.

Tidus picked up the crystal and put it into his pocket. He walked over to the turquoise crystal that Yuna had left behind, and picked that up as well. "Someday… I'll make this right." He walked back the way he had originally entered Zanarkand, and noticed that first of all, Lucy was no longer at the lab, and second of all, the portal to Order's Sanctuary was back. He walked back to the portal with the most somber thoughts echoing in his consciousness.

Lucy

Lucy peered into the dark lab for a few minutes, and noticed that just past the veil of the shadow, she could see a familiar figure.

"Nana…" She said under her breath. Nana moved out of the shadows and said, "Lucy, what have you done? My papa… he's dead because of you." "That wasn't even my fault. You've got the wrong Diclonius." Nana looked at her straight in the eyes. "I… I want my papa back." She said, and she had almost burst into tears. "But don't worry. I'll have him back as soon as I kill you."  
"You're crazier than I am. Killing me won't bring back your damned papa."

"How do you know? Have you tried it?" She said as she used one of her vectors to grab Lucy's leg. She picked up Lucy and slammed her into a nearby table, one that was littered with glass. "You bitch!" Lucy said as she grabbed both of Nana's legs. "Do I have to rip these useless piles of garbage from your body again?" She asked. She didn't hesitate. Nana's legs were ripped clean off. Nana just shrieked in pain and terror, and possibly fear for her life. She used her vectors to grab Lucy by the arms, slamming her into the wall multiple times. Lucy was covered in blood, but she continued to fight as well. She grabbed Nana's left arm, ripped it off, and beat hear across the head with it before throwing it into a nearby trash bin. "You never stood a chance. You never amounted to anything because you were always _worthless." _Lucy said as she strangled Nana to death.

Nana's body turned into glowing dust, and a light pink crystal now stood where her body used to. Lucy took the crystal and put it into her pocket. "Good riddance." Lucy said as she walked out of the building.


	3. Destiny's Embrace

Sora awoke to the distinct sound of the ocean's waves and the smell of the salty water. He sat up and saw that he was at his home world, Destiny Islands. "How did I get here again?" He wondered. He remembered that after cosmos gave her warriors their tasks, he had fell off of a tower at Order's Sanctuary… And that's it.

He began to walk towards the seaside shack, when suddenly his shadow moved to the front of him, on the door of the shack. Its eyes had a yellow glow and it started taking a physical shape. Sora summoned the keyblade and swung at his shadow's head. The shadow ducked, summoned its own shadow keyblade, and hit sora's side with it. Sora groaned slightly, and stabbed at the shadow's stomach. The shadow's stomach separated where Sora had stabbed it. "What the..." Sora started. He was cut off by the shadow grabbing sora's keyblade from its own stomach and pulling it out. Sora stepped back, and re-summoned the keyblade into his hands. "That's it." He said. He shouted, "Thunder!" as he raised his keyblade into the air. The bolt of lightning came down from the sky quickly and the shadow dissipated... for a few seconds. It reformed into two separate shadows. "What is going on?" Sora asked. Then, he had an idea. He aimed the keyblade at a shadow's forehead, and it started to glow. The shadow faded away and the other one tried to run off, but Sora aimed a beam of light at the other shadow as well.

Sora ran into the seaside shack, and up the stairs. He knew that he would be here for a reason and that he had to find out why. When he got to the top of the stairs and opened the door, he noticed someone across the bridge, sitting on the paopu tree. "Is that... it is!" He thought. He started running towards the miniature island, smiling. The person got off of the paopu tree and turned around. "Sora?"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed. He ran towards his friend, who had a strange look in his eyes. Then, suddenly, a sort of black cloud appeared, and seemed to go inside of Riku. Riku's clothes turned a dark shade of purple, and he had essentially the same armor as Dark Riku (From KH1/CoM) had. He summoned Soul Eater, his old weapon of choice. Sora wondered why he was using Soul Eater instead of way to the dawn, but also wondered what was going on. His thoughts were cut off by Riku Slashing vertically at him. Sora raised his keyblade and quickly blocked, and then used his own strength to push Riku's blade away. Riku staggered back slightly, but then quickly regained balance. "Riku... what's going on?" Riku smiled and slashed at Sora again. This time, Sora tried dodging, but he felt it connect with his leg. He winced in pain. He swung the keyblade at Riku's side, and Riku took the blow full force. Riku fell to the ground, but then got back up quickly. Sora's keyblade started shining, and it pointed right at the heart insignia on Riku's Dark Armor.

Sora tried to pull the keyblade away, in fear of harming his friend, but a beam of light shot out of the blade, piercing Riku's armor, which broke off, revealing his normal attire. The Soul Eater was replaced by the Way to the Dawn. Riku fell to the ground and the dark cloud seemed to leave him again, and then manifested into Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xehanort's Guardian. Sora exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought we already beat you!" And Ansem simply replied, "Look around you. This world... it is made out of your memories... and as i recall, I am a prominent memory of your friend's... so why should i not exist as well?" He smiled darkly. Riku got up, and then Ansem raised his hand. The island seemed to shift, and they were transported to an area that appeared similar to the station of calling, except it depicted Riku and Ansem. Sora and Riku got into their battle positions. Ansem grabbed Sora by the collar and threw him up into the air. Xehanort's Guardian flew up to where Sora was, and attacked him with ferocity, sending Sora flying. Sora let out a cry as he almost flew off of the platform. "Graviga!" Riku yelled. Sora was caught by Riku's spell, and brought back to the center of the platform. The spell wore off after a few seconds and Sora fell to the floor.

Riku ran towards ansem, and attempted to slash at his face. But as he was still swinging his blade, Xehanort's Guardian teleported in front of Ansem and took the blow instead. Then the guardian promptly threw Riku to the other side of the platform. Riku winced and casted cure on both himself and Sora. Sora was behind Ansem now, and jabbed Ansem in the back with the keyblade. Ansem was taken by surprise, and let out a groan. He teleported behind Sora. The Guardian was now detatched from Ansem, and was dealing with Riku. Ansem summoned up a dual edged Soul Eater, and attacked Sora with it. Sora casted firaga on Ansem three times. The Guardian was clawing at Riku, but Riku would mostly dodge the attacks, casting magic spells and slashing at the strange monster.

After a while, Sora and Riku grew considerably more tired. Ansem and the Guardian were affected greatly as well. Sora decided to use an ether on Himself and Riku to regain their strength slightly. Suddenly, the Guardian grabbed Riku's legs and threw him off of the station. Sora yelled in shock as he saw his friend tumble off of the station into the depths below. Sora's anger rose and he proceeded to run at Ansem, swinging the keyblade wildly. After a short amount of time, Ansem started to fade back into darkness, along with the platform and the backdrop of black.

Sora awoke, back on the beach of Destiny Islands. This time, he had remembered everything that had happened before. _Riku... What happened?_ As this thought formed in Sora's head, Riku swam up from the ocean, and started walking towards Sora. Sora was greeted with a distinct "What? Were you worried about me or something?" Sora was ecstatic to see that his friend had survived, and he jumped up in excitement. He asked Riku "How did you survive that fall?" Riku responded by telling him that he had opened a Corridor of Darkness on the side of the station, and had fallen through and ended up falling into the ocean of Destiny Islands.

Wait, though... "How did you open a Corridor of Darkness? I thought that you lost that ability?" Sora asked. Riku replied, "... I don't know. Must be a perk of becoming a Chaos warrior." Sora had to tell Riku something else... "About that... you should switch sides and be on team Cosmos!" Riku sighed. "Sorry Sora, but I can't." "Why not?" "It's strange but.. I get the feeling I don't belong there because I can weild darkness." "Don't be crazy, Riku! There's a guy there named Cecil. He's a lot like you in the way he uses both light and darkness." Riku shook his head. "No. I'm sorry Sora. I don't belong there." Riku walked towards the sea and a corridor of Darkness opened. He walked through it. Sora tried to follow him but it closed just as he was about to reach it. Sora felt disappointed that he couldn't get Riku to join Cosmos's side, but he settled with the thought that some day he would get Riku to join.

Because if he didn't, he would have to defeat him.

Back at Order's Sanctuary, Tidus and Lucy brought back the crystals they had collected. They asked Cosmos to assess them, and Cosmos stated, "That's strange. I didn't expect this."

"These crystals manifest when a person is defeated in the war. The crystal is a manifestation of their last moments. You can use the crystals in one of two ways: One is that you can bring back one person from the realm between, which is, the realm that defeated heroes are kept until the end of the war to go back to their homeworlds. If you want to do this, however, you'll need five crystals... And if a person brought back is defeated again, their death will not yield a crystal. So after all of the crystals have been collected there will be no more ways to bring people back. The second way: you can destroy it. In the process you will gain strength or an ability depending on whose crystal it is..."

_Note:_ The kingdom Hearts section will probably be two chapters long... so the next chapter will probably still include Kingdom Hearts.. I have something interesting planned for the next chapter


End file.
